


Grief

by Angel_Negra



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e21 Hometown Hero, M/M, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: The loss of a loved one hits different people in different ways.





	Grief

  
Author's notes: Dedicated to: Jenni - my biggest fan, who's been wanting me to write a 'First Time' for a very long time.  
Not related to any previous NCIS fics of mine. Thanks to Kim and Drae for the beta, you guys rock. Also, can anyone guess the surprise crossover? ;)  


* * *

Tim's head hurt. A lot. And he had to pee. And it felt like something had died in his mouth and was decomposing. Aspirin would be good, and a bathroom, not necessarily in that order. He groaned and started to roll off the bed. Except he couldn't move.

Tim looked down to see why he couldn't move, only to find he couldn't see either. The panic of that realization woke him up enough to remember that he had to open his eyes before he could see anything. He groaned again, squinting against the light; even his eyelashes hurt. Eyes open this time, Tim looked down to see why he couldn't move. An arm was holding him tightly around the waist. A very male arm.

Huh. Tim squirmed a bit, turning as best he could to the left. He visually followed that arm up to a man's chest, though Tim didn't immediately grasp that the tickling sensation on his shoulder was being caused by chest hair. Tim lay there blinking for a moment, trying to make his brain work. He decided that his partner's soft snores were not helping his headache.

Tim was almost sure he knew who was in bed with him. The only problem was he was going to have to roll towards the snores for confirmation. He thought about keeping it a surprise until he could get to the bathroom, but another attempt at getting out of bed just got him pulled more firmly back in. Plan B it was.

It took some poking and wriggling, but Tim finally managed to wind up facing his partner. Which wasn't all terrible, morning breath aside. Tim just wished he could remember how he and Tony had wound up in bed together, naked. He sighed and tried to roll away onto his back. Still sound asleep, Tony let out a soft whimper and pulled Tim closer.

Tim froze. Tony snuggled deeper, practically trying to crawl into Tim. Tim put a comforting arm around Tony and rubbed Tony's back gently until he calmed down. Resigning himself to being a human teddy bear for a while, Tim settled on trying to remember the night before.

He remembered watching Tony's car get totaled. He remembered Tony trying not to cry in front of Kate. He even remembered finding out that Gibbs essentially gave the team Monday off; they were on call, but no one had to show up unless a case actually came in.

Tim sighed and rested his cheek against Tony's. He hoped Tony was going to wake up soon. In a few minutes his need to pee was going to turn into an emergency. Which reminded him of how he'd found Tony yesterday.

**

Kate and Abby had already left, talking about having a Girl's Night so their weekend wouldn't be a total waste. Tony had disappeared a few minutes before, and Tim assumed Tony'd left to talk to his insurance agent.

Checking his watch, Tim figured if he didn't get ready to leave now, he'd miss the bus. He walked over to his desk and started packing up his backpack. That done, he grabbed his favorite pen, except the nub of the pen decided that now was a good time to fall off. Tim grunted in disgust. He dropped the pen in the garbage and held his hand as far away from his suit as possible.

Of all the stupid things to happen now. Tim made his way to the bathroom, shaking his head in annoyance. Some days, he was ready to swear he was the comedic relief on some generic cop show.

After a few minutes of steady hand washing, Tim managed to get most of the ink off. His hand was still stained a slight blue, but it was the best he could do. Tim glanced in the mirror above the sink out of habit, and a flash of something off in the corner made him do a double take.

He turned around to see Tony sitting quietly in the corner of the room. Tony had his knees bent, his arms resting loosely on his knees, and his head down. He looked about one kick away from curling up into a complete ball. He didn't seem to have noticed Tim at all.

There was something wrong with a totally still and quiet Tony DiNozzo. Even when Tony 'meditated', like during the Horlocker case, his presence filled up the room.

Tim walked over and crouched down in front of Tony. No reaction. Tim tentatively laid a hand on Tony's arm. That got a reaction.

Tony reared up, gasping, limbs flailing. Tim barely managed to keep his hold on Tony's arm.

"Tony, it's okay. It's just me."

Tony blinked, eyes opened as widely as possible, and looked at Tim blankly. He seemed disoriented.

Tim patted Tony's leg with his free hand, trying not to notice how firm it was. "It's just me," he repeated. Tony still seemed a bit dazed, but he was looking at Tim now. "You okay, Tony?"

Tony rubbed at his face distractedly. "Yeah. No. I. I'm just. Tired. And my car-" Tony shook out his limbs, like trying to shake the memory away. He sighed, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. "Can I tell you something?"

Tim nodded then realized Tony still had his eyes closed. "Yeah, of course. And I promise not to tell Kate."

Tony smiled softly. "Thanks, McGee." He sighed and paused, as if to collect his thoughts. He looked fragile, like he'd taken one too many hits today.

Tim settled down onto the floor in front of Tony.

"My parents suck," said Tony, matter-of-fact. "Mom, dad, step-mom. The whole DiNozzo clan just pretty much-" Tony made a face. "You get the idea.

"When I was around ten, I met this guy, Jack. Nothing hinky, he was just this lost tourist, and I knew my way around town. We kinda bonded when I was playing tour guide for him. He was really cool, and there I was, in desperate need of a father figure." Tony rubbed his forehead, letting out a self-deprecating chuckle.

Tim patted Tony's arm again, and squeezed it for good measure. Tony opened his eyes, a far away look in them, and continued, "He started looking out for me. He was a captain in the Air Force back then, and he had to take off for all these covert ops. But anytime he was back at base, he'd drive into town and visit. Even when he got married, Jack didn't blow me off. Brought me along to any family things he could. His wife, Sara, was really nice too. She made me the godfather of their kid.

"One day, when I was fifteen, Jack picked me up, all excited. Took me out to this garage. He'd gotten this old car from a buddy, and we were going to rebuild it together. Took us two years to finish the thing."

"Your Corvette?" Tim asked, slowly putting the pieces together.

Tony grinned. "My Corvette. Only car I've ever owned."

"Tony..." Tim had no idea what to say. He wanted to give Tony a hug, but settled for rubbing Tony's arm again. "That really sucks. Um, does Jack know? A-about your car getting stolen and everything?"

Tony shook his head. "Not yet. He's in some sort of program right now, highly classified, and he's not home all that much."

Tim waited, but Tony didn't add anything else, and the two of them just sat there for a while in a comfortable silence. Then Tony yawned.

"We should go home. It's getting late," said Tim.

Tony sat back and made a shooing motion at Tim. "You go. I'll just-"

"Sit here by yourself all night?" finished Tim. He stood up. Holding a hand out to Tony, he said, "Come on. I'll drive. We can even stop by a bar, if you want."

Tony just sat there and looked at Tim's hand. "It's Sunday, Probie. Bars aren't open."

Tim rolled his eyes, reached down and hauled Tony to his feet. "So we'll buy some bottles at the store, and we can both get drunk at my place."

Tony let out a put-upon sigh, but he didn't resist when Tim pulled him along. "Fine. But we're drinking Scotch."

**

They'd made it to Tim's just fine, and the conversation had been pretty comfortable between the two of them. It was something Tim hadn't really expected. Everything was a little fuzzy after they'd finished the first bottle though.

Tim couldn't remember who'd made the first move. His first clear memory was of being stretched out on his couch, Tony's warm body pressing him into the cushions. Tim was kneading Tony's ass while Tony's tongue was busy exploring every inch of Tim's mouth.

Tim knew that at some point, one of them must have made the suggestion to move it to the bedroom, because his next clear memory had him on his knees, pinning Tony to the bedroom wall. Tony's cock as far into Tim's mouth as he could suck it. Tony's fingers threaded into Tim's hair, the grip just shy of painful. Tim slowly bobbing his head as Tony whimpered. Those soft, needy noises making Tim shiver, his own cock getting even harder.

Tim tried to follow that memory, but couldn't quite grasp all the details. He did remember Tony on the bed, stretched out his stomach. His broad, smooth back arching as Tim slid into him. Tim had almost come right then and there, Tony was so damn tight and hot.

That last memory had Tim shifting restlessly in bed, and not just because he had to pee. He looked down at Tony's sleeping face. Letting Tony wake up on his own was quickly becoming a bad plan.

"Tony?" Tim shook Tony's shoulder.

Tony mumbled something and curled into Tim a bit more.

Tim shook him harder. "Tony. Wake up."

Tony groaned, his arm tightening around Tim. "Don't want to."

Tim sighed. "Well, can you at least let me go? I have to pee."

There was a pause as Tony apparently processed this. Then he loosened his grip, and Tim was free.

Tim climbed out of bed as quickly as he could. The apartment spun a little once he stood up. Tim held still, gripping his headboard and waiting for everything to settle down. He glanced down at his bed. Tony had curled in on himself, looking like he'd been abandoned. Tim felt a painful twist in his chest.

He decided that he wasn't going to let this turn into a one-night stand. With that in mind, Tim let go of the headboard and turned towards the bathroom. He hesitated. The hell with it. He turned back to the bed and leaned down. He gave Tony a brief kiss on the lips then made a beeline for the bathroom.

He tripped over something on the floor and barely managed to catch himself. Looking down, Tim glared at the offending shoe. Tony's shoe, which gave Tim an idea. He grabbed the shoe, bringing it into the bathroom with him. Now Tony wouldn't be able to sneak out while Tim was otherwise occupied. Convincing Tony that this would be a good thing to try sober wouldn't work if Tony left before the 'good morning' sex.

Smiling to himself, Tim shut the bathroom door. Pee, then aspirin, then get Tony up. He wondered which would be the best way to wake Tony, aspirin or a blowjob?

End.

End Notes: Special thanks to Arduinna's Stargate Handbook ( http://www.stargatehandbook.org/ ) for all the wonderful details on Jack that made it possible for me to sneak him into this fic.


End file.
